


Ozzie Found a Chaos Emerald

by a_gentle_dab



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dogs, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gentle_dab/pseuds/a_gentle_dab
Summary: Ozzie found a chaos emerald and dogs do what dogs are gonna do.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Ozzie Found a Chaos Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos Barren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206695) by [but_why_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_why_not/pseuds/but_why_not). 



> Heavy inspiration for the nicknames and story from the Pocket Hog discord and the fic Chaos Barren by but_why_not. So thank you for allowing me to use these nicknames (and concept) and not have to come up with nicknames on the spot. I like these nicknames.
> 
> Wachowski: Sonic Movie 2020  
> BB: Classic Sonic  
> Buck: Modern Sonic

“Wachowski, thanks for helping me out.” Buck translated for BB as he signed.

“No prob bob.” Wachowski said just as he vanished from sight for a split second and returned a fraction of a second later, “You said it was just for the weekend.”

BB nodded vigorously.

Buck smiled broad and bright, “Despite our little dimension crossover a while back, his Eggman doesn’t actually know your dimension exists.”

BB tapped Buck’s shoulder and signed something quick and offhanded, ending with a sly smile and shrug.

“Yet.”

Wachowski squinted slightly. He was learning to be wary of the casual coolness of BB. All Sonic’s seemed to have a wild streak, especially BB before he apparently mellowed with age. Who knows if that will happen at all now since Eggman fractured his and Buck’s timeline permanently separating, and thus altering, both of their histories. Still the expression on Wachowski’s face and the feelings that went with it passed quickly like they alway do for Sonics and Wachowski beamed with a bright smile of his own.

“Well they’ll be safe here. My Eggman is still lost among the shrooms on a planet out there.”

“I feel like you shouldn’t say ‘lost in the shrooms’,” Buck frowned.

Wachowski cocked his head, innocently confused, “But why? It’s true.”

“I feel like that might have connotations.. Never mind,” He waved it off as a clatter of several hard objects was heard coming from inside, “Wha-?”

He didn’t finish that sentence before the fear stuck him and the others like lightning. They all burst into the living room and followed Wachowski into the hallway upstairs where the hard scraping of rolling of stones was just beginning to subside. 

All three stood ready with their fists up and all three saw nothing but six scattered gems and one large golden retriever slinking away with his tail tucked. 

“Ozzie!” Wachowski scolded his dog.

“I don’t think you can put the blame on the dog for this one if he was able to find your hiding place in less than a minute.” Buck pointed out and watched Wachowski’s ears drop in embarrassment as he grabbed Ozzie’s collar to keep him from hiding in Tom and Maddie’s room.

BB tugged on the cuff of Buck’s glove and signed _six emeralds._

“And?” 

_I can’t find seven._

“Ozzie what is in _your_ _mouth_?” Wachowski said and both Buck and BB’s hearts dropped into their feet as Wachowski said in a panic, “Spit it- wait wait wait, don’t swallow!”

BB and Buck stood stone still as Wachowski struggled with Ozzie until he got his dog to lay down. With a firm grip on Ozzie’s collar, Wachowski slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the other two. He radiated pure panic while his mouth hung open slightly and his lower jaw quivered.

“I think…” Wachowski couldn’t finish the sentence.

“You’re dog just ate the chaos emerald.” Buck said and he began to pace anxiously. He ran his hands through his tense quills, ruffling them as he did so, in an effort to relax the tension in his skin, but his scalp remained just as much on edge as he did. 

‘ _Ah,shit.’_ Buck thought to himself.

“What did BB say?” Wachowski asked and when Bucked looked up at Wachowski who mimicked the sign: _fuck._

“I’m not repeating that.” Buck pointed at Wachowski first and then at BB, “Watch your language.”

BB just rolled his eyes.

“What do we do? They’re your emeralds!” Wachowski cried to BB.

BB, caught off guard by Wachowski distress, went wide-eyed and shook his head. He made a few quick signs and bounced the question to Buck.

“What?” Buck jolted, “I might have more experience with chaos emeralds but I’ve _never eaten one_!”

“We have to do something! Oh god Tom and Maddie are going to kill me…” Wachowski trembled, his voice got higher pitched and faster with each word he spoke as he devolved into a conversation with himself, “They wouldn’t kill you. They love you! Not after you killed Tom’s best friend. He’s not dead! Of course I had to pick the worst hiding spot. I was going to move it later. I can fix this! I can fix it or else they’ll disown me. They’ll disown me for being a horrible son.”

BB stepped forward and flicked Wachowski’s nose, hard. His glare didn’t waver despite the pitiful yelp Wachowski made as Wachowski grabbed his nose with his freehand. A beat later, BB’s expression softened and he held Wachowski’s hand, giving it a gentle reassuring pat.

“Yeah, we are going to stop that line of thought right there kid.” Buck tapped his foot, creating an anxious tempo that was disturbingly in time with his thoughts, “We just gotta figure out how to get it out of him.”

BB stepped back and signed one word. _Vomit?_

“Right. Right!” Buck smiled confidently for Wachowski’s sake, “If it could go down, It obviously can come back up. We just have to make him puke.”

All three Sonic’s looked over to Ozzie who flattened against the floor and whimpered. Five minutes later and between picking him up around the middle and attempting a hemilick and three different attempts of shoving their hands down Ozzie’s throat to force him to puke, they were still down one emerald. 

“This isn’t working!” Wachowski looked over at Ozzie who had his back turned to them with his head pressed into the far corner of the hallway.

“Maybe we can use the other emeralds?” Buck offered, because he was out of ideas, “I mean when we go super we absorb the emeralds physically and then they just kinda fall out after we are done. Maybe if we give the other emeralds to Ozzie it will trigger a reaction?”

Bucked looked at the other two expecting to be shot down, because it sounded even stupider after it left his mouth. BB and Wachowski’s mouths were pressed into thin lines, but their eyes were resigned. 

They approached Ozzie with the other emeralds in hand and the dog scooted farther into the corner with a whine. Wachowski whispered apologies as they set the gems at Ozzie’s feet. They waited 10 seconds, 30 seconds, a minute before all 3 Sonics thought they’d lose their minds having to wait a second longer.

BB signed again pointing between him and Buck.

“That’s true, one of us could try going super instead,” Buck replied hesitantly.

“Could that really work?” Wachowski asked, looking between the other two deeply uncertain looking hedgehogs.

BB frowned and shrugged. Buck knitted his brows as he thought of the activation process and the emeralds flying around and into himself. It could work, but a horrible image of the emerald flying _through_ Ozzie made him slightly sick. He looked down at BB who’s expression was knitted in what Buck guessed was a very similar concern as well.

“They _are_ your emeralds.” Buck should have felt guiltier about pushing the responsibility for this decision on his younger self, but he also didn’t want to take the risk this time.

If it did work, Buck was fine with letting BB take the praise. 

BB took a deep breath and gathered the gems into his arms but they remained inert. He looked back at Buck for support.

Wachowski cut in, “What are you waiting for?”

BB swallowed nervously but he nodded, mostly to himself, and closed his eyes. The emeralds in his arms started to glow, casting soft colored light onto the walls like sunlight through stained glass and then a blue glow began in Ozzie’s abdomen.

…

…

…

BB opened one eye. Then he opened the other and his shoulders dropped in defeat. 

“Well my dog is glowing now.” Wachowski said slowly.

“Your dog is glowing.” Buck sighed in relief.

“So why didn’t work?” Wachowski asked.

 _‘Maybe Chaos is more merciful than I thought’_ Buck thought to himself but he said out loud, “Not sure but I am running out of ideas here.”

Three pairs of ears perked as the front door opened and closed. 

“Sonic! I’m home early today, I thought we would make dinner together,” Maddie called from the doorway. The three boys frozen and after Maddie didn’t get a response and asked again, her voice getting a little louder, “Sonic? Are you home?”

“What are we going to do? Ozzie is still glowing!” Wachowski ran over to Ozzie and grabbed his collar again as the dog started slinking away.

The wood of the stairs creaked.

“I- uh..” Buck grasped at straws but he same up short, “Hide?”

“Hide? Oh!” Maddie said, as three Sonics froze like prey who were just spotted by a predator, Maddie followed shortly with, “Is my dog glowing?”

“Mrs. Wachowski-” Buck started slowly.

“You did not just use my last name. Something is definitely wrong.” Maddie stopped Buck right there, her stern gaze meeting each of their eyes but ending on Wachowski as he tried to look anywhere but at her, “Sonic Wachowski, what did you feed the dog?”

Wachowski gasped and shot back defensively, “I didn’t feed him anything!”

“So he just started glowing on his own?” Maddie stepped up on the top step and towered over the three Sonics with her arms crossed.

In this tense moment, Buck froze up as if Maddie was his own mother who’d just caught him red handed, but BB’s eyes hardened and he ever so subtly shifted his stance. Maddie didn’t seem to notice as she knelt down to Wachowski’s level.

“Hey, Blueberry, you have to tell me whats wrong or I can’t help you okay?” Maddie said as she gently grabbed his shoulders, giving his cheek a quick brush with her thumb to coax his eyes back up to hers to see she was serious, “You and me, lets help out Ozzie okay?”

“He ate a chaos emerald.” Wachowski blurted out.

“A what?” Maddie sat back on her heels.

“It’s like a big rock.” Buck cut in and BB nodded.

“Of course he’d eat another rock. I thought we trained him out of that.” Maddie slapped her thighs as she stood up and walked over to the linen closet in one swift movement, “How long ago did he eat it?”

BB signed to Buck but Maddie intercepted and said, “20 minutes ago? I think this might work.”

“What will work?” Buck asked as Maddie pulled out a decently sized brown bottle.

“Hydrogen Peroxide works like a charm.” Maddie said, “Me and Tom would have to use it all the time when Ozzie was a puppy,” Maddie whistled, “Come on Ozzie, do you wanna treat?”

-Five minutes later-

“So I wasn’t expecting guests Blueberry, but you two are free to stay for dinner.” Maddie said as she put away groceries with Wachowski, “It wasn’t the plan, but we do have some left over chili from my family's barbeque. Best chili this side of Montana if you can stand a little heat.”

BB and Buck sat and waited at the island with a glass of juice Maddie poured for them. BB kicked his legs impatiently as he watched Ozzie pacing around the dining room where Maddie gated him in trapping him on the hardwood floor. Suddenly Ozzie stopped and started to loudly retch. BB looked away as Ozzie vomited, he could feel every quill stand on end as he listened to the sound, but his ear perked as a heavy _clunk_ was heard.

Maddie was around the island with one hand on Ozzie’s collar while she picked up the chaos emerald with a paper towel before either Sonic moved. 

“Blueberry, get a towel and the 409 spray and clean that okay?” She said as she washed off the emerald with soap and water before handing it over to BB, “You said this one was yours?”

BB nodded but he didn’t take it.

“We’d still like to keep them here for the next couple of days,” Buck said,”Just maybe not where the dog can get them.”

Maddie turned to BB, “You still okay with us taking care of them. They seem important.”

BB thought about it and signed back, _It’ll cost you._

“You’re charging us?” Maddie smiled playfully, “I think you have this backwards.”

BB signed again, _For damages to the emerald._

“You mean damages to the rock that gives you more superpowers? Okay...” Maddie looked like she decided to play along, “How much?”

 _2 Chillidogs_ BB smiled.

“Deal,” Maddie held out her hand and they shook, “But I think I got the better half. I was going to feed you three anyway. No Sonic goes hungry in the Wachowski house.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Buck laughed, “Hey Wachowski, we’re actually going to stay for dinner.”

“Sweet!” Wachowski popped up from the floor, only his excited eyes visible over the dining room table, “I have some funny videos to show you two. Also quick are you two at learning dances? There is a Tic Tok challenge I have been wanting to try but Tom won’t practice the dance with me-”

“Sweetie, please finish cleaning and you can do dances after dinner.” Maddie cut him off and started making dinner for the family plus two.

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions about grammar, I'm so sorry. I had no beta and decided I didn't need/want one. It came to y'all hot of the press baby.


End file.
